Valentine's Day
by Excalibur933
Summary: Dipper decided to try his luck with Pacifica for Valentine's Day. Will he succeed or not?


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING here but the fic.**

**Also this is like my first Valentine's Fic ever, so it's gonna be a bit clunky. Leave a review to what things can i do to be better at this.**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone and enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

Dipper held a bouquet of flowers in his left hand and a box of chocolates shaped in a heart. He looked forward to the door of the new Northwest house. The house isn't as fancy as the former Northwest mansion but it suited well enough.

His and Mabel's family had moved to Gravity Falls after being unable to pay for their home in Piedmont, opting to move to Oregon with the Stans for the meanwhile (Which didn't bother them.)

If he can survive the weirdness of Gravity Falls two years after it happened, it didn't prepare him for Valentine's Day where the past three months he has find himself fallen for nobody other than Pacifica Northwest.

He wasn't sure of what to expect what will happen; his plan for the day was simply give the set of flowers and go away, maybe listen to more Disco Girl or some Sabaton music like Panzer Battalion or Winged Hussars, courtesy of his father who has dragged him to listen to some Sabaton.

Or if all goes to plan, take her out on a date which was supported by the Pines. He himself was given the money to support some of it.

In truth, he liked it.

Dipper sighed. "Here goes nothing."

The brunette teen walked slowly towards to the door and it didn't take him long before he pressed the doorbell.

He had a couple of things to be thankful of; Preston was arrested and Priscilla became a much better mother as a whole to Pacifica. He didn't know what happened to the latter but he was glad Pacifica could get someone to respect her properly, as stated in their past texts.

While waiting for someone to open the door, Dipper began to hum the lyrics of Winged Hussars.

Before Dipper could add up, the door opened and came with it Pacifica who was surprised. "Dipper?"

"**WHEN THE WINGED HUSSARS ARR-" **Dipper cut himself then began composure less than a second later. "Pacifica?"

"What are you doing here? And what's with the flowers and that heart shaped box?"

Sweat began to drop from Dipper as he tried to find a way to execute this without looking too goofy.

Suddenly, a voice called from his head.

"_Just be yourself, son."_

Having regained his composure a second later, Dipper began to speak. "Just thought of giving these to you because…"

A light blush appeared to Pacifica's cheeks involuntarily. "Me?"

"Well yeah. You see…. I kinda developed a crush on you."

Pacifica's blush brightened as she stayed silent, waiting for Dipper to finish before she speaks up.

Dipper passed the flowers and box to Pacifica, who in turn took it without words said.

"From the night in the mansion, the time we spent with getting back Mabel's face; I've learned that there's more to you than just looks. You're actually a nice and great person. All that it needs is to break that shell."

Dipper continued, with Pacifica paying attention to him as the blush in her cheek grew larger.

"Then as time goes on, I realized that I fell in love with you. I have no reason why, but it just felt that way. So… I thought of giving these to you as a form of my affection for you."

"Dipper…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to say about this…" Pacifica looked to the flowers which had the tags "To: Pacifica, From: Dipper."alongside a note written on it.

Dipper sighed. He knew of it, it just had to come to him. "Yeah I know. Just thought of it. No worries about it though. Just enjoy them okay?"

Dipper began to speak under his breath.

"I love you Pacifica…"

A second later, Dipper raised his hand. 'Well, see you around and Happy Valentine's Day."

Dipper turned around and began walking back home. At least he had something done by himself.

He pulled his phone from his flannel's pocket with the intention to text his father about it.

But, just has about to do so, he heard Pacifica herself calling his name. "Dipper!"

The teen turned around to see Pacifica running into him, arms spread.

"Pacifica- what are you-" Dipper was promptly cut off when Pacifica threw herself to Dipper for a kiss… on his lips and dropping his phone in the meanwhile.

In his mind, Dipper was not sure what to feel. A part of him says this was wrong but the other side says it was right.

Before Dipper could think well about it, Pacifica parted from this kiss and held both of Dipper's hands, fingers interwined. "I.. I like you too Dipper."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What you mean?"

Pacifica giggled and smiled at him brightly. "Well it's because you're the first person to ever care for me, even when I treated family and your sister horribly, you came back for me, showed me that I can change. And our time with the face monster, you've given me confidence to be more like me and less like my parents. You also inspired my mother to be a better person. Dipper, you're a hero in my life. A very cute one in fact." Pacifica leaned it for another kiss, but a quick one. "A cute, handsome and a very nice hero. Like a knight saving a princess."

After the kiss, Dipper began to stutter. He has decided to try his luck with dating. "And that means…"

Pacifica promptly cut him off. She knew what he truly intended for this day. "Well yes. I'll be your Valentine's for the day!" Pacifica hugged Dipper, who in turn hugged her back.

Dipper smiled lightly but as he looked down, he noticed his phone on the ground.

"Pacifica… my phone. I dropped it when we kissed."

Pacifica parted from the hug. "Sorry."

Dipper picked the phone and checked its screen. It seems no cracks has appeared on it.

"No problem about it."

"So… where do you want to go?"

"A walk in the park would be nice."

Dipper smiled. "Well a walk at the park it is, my lady."

Dipper reached her hand out, which Pacifica happily took.

They then began walking on their way on the park together, fingers interlocked in the while with contentment and happiness with them.


End file.
